Wait for Me II : The Path
by WolfShad'z
Summary: Saat ia harus mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai, hal yang ia takutkan akihrnya muncul didepan matanya. Lucius kehilangan arah untuk menuju. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hoooyy ada yang kangen sama saya? Gak ada? Okay, it's okay. So jadi hari ini author** **yang kece** **ini balik dengan kapal yang sama tapi ceritanya beda. Ini alurnya di HPDH 1 tapi isinya berlawanan sama buku aataupun filmnya. * ditimpuk Lucius pake cinta***

 **Dan yah, saya pengen kapal saya yang nistah ini menjadi kapal pesiar /hus/ Yah, pokoknya kalau pengen tau gimana sih ceritanya sampe Lucius yang kece sampe jatuh cinta sama Luna yang Looney(?) ini, saya sarankan baca fic saya yang pertama, judulnya "** **Wait For Me** **." *promosi***

 **Atau yang suka kapal, atau pairing ini bisa baca cerita saya yang berjudul The Contract ;)**

 **Author Note nya kepanjangan. :3**

 **WolfShad'z XX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Punya JKR tercinta, tapi kapalnya punya saya /hush/**

 **Warning : OOC yang sangat parah, tata bahasa yang mungkin agak berantakan. BERLAWANAN dengan isi buku ataupun film.**

 **Title : Wait For Me II : The Path**

 **Rating : T wae lah**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, dan Action dikit.**

 **Sumarry : "Saat ia harus mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai, hal yang ia takutkan akihrnya muncul didepan matanya. Lucius kehilangan arah untuk menuju."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari senin cerah selalu menyenangkan. Karena bagi Luna tidak ada yang menyenangkan selain minum teh bersama ayahnya dan membaca _review_ dari the Quibbler oleh para kritikus majalah. Beberapa diantaranya merupakan dukungan mengenai sikap Luna dan Xenophilius terhadap Harry Potter, sisanya berupa kecaman maupun ejekan-ejekan yang sama sekali tidak bermutu.

Ia membaca sebuah komentar, kemudian menginformasikannya kepada Xeno. "Lihat, ayah, kita mendapat banyak dukungan dan banyak juga kritikan," Ucap Luna, tangannya menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran perkamen yang baru dicetak.

Xeno menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan mengambil lembaran-lembaran yang disodorkan oleh Luna dan mulai membacanya. Sebuah komentar (atau lebih pantas dipanggil ejekan) dari seorang komentator Anonim mengatakan; _"Majalah ini hanyalah omong kosong para orang-orang bodoh. Para pendukung Harry Potter sama bodohnya dengan majalah ini. Kehadiran Potter tidak menghasilkan apa-apa kecuali hanya memperburuk keadaan."_

Xeno terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rambut pirang platina-nya ikut bergoyang-goyang saat ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau kenapa penerbit mengeksposnya," Ucap Luna, kembali duduk ke singgasana nya ditemani teh hijau hangat. Ia menghirup aroma teh hijau yang khas, merasakan kehangatan merasuk kedalam paru-parunya.

"Ah, aku tidak peduli dengan ejekan-ejekan ini. Aku mendukung Harry Potter sepenuhnya," Ucap Xeno kepada dirinya sendiri. ia kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Lalu Luna menimpalinya, "Benar sekali. Aku percaya jika Harry akan berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort."

Ayahnya mengangguk setuju, sembari menyesap teh hangat yang dituangkan anaknya kedalam cangkir berwarna bening dengan hiasan kelinci lucu dipegangannya. Lalu ia meletakkan cangkirnya lagi setelah menyesapnya sampai setengah berisi. Ia—Xeno kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri memandang ladang gandum yang sudah menguning, siap untuk dipanen.

"Aku akan ke ladang, persediaan gandum kita habis. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Ayahnya.

Luna tersenyum kepada ayahnya, "Tidak, aku ingin bersantai disini saja," Balas Luna sambil membalik majalah yang tengah ia baca ke halaman selanjutnya. Ia melihat artikel-artikel aneh lagi, senyumnya perlahan mulai memudar ketika ia melihat daftar buronan Auror. Salah satu diantaranya, ia melihat nama Lucius Malfoy.

Moodnya yang sedang baik tiba-tiba menjadi datar. Ia sebenarnya tak perluu terkejut jika Lucius memang dimasukkan dalam daftar buronan Auror, mengingat dari kabar yang beredar, ia kabur dari Azkaban. Setidaknya, itu yang diketahui Luna melalui kabar yang beredar. Tetapi kebenarannya adalah, Lucius dibebaskan oleh Dumbledore sendiri dari Azkaban. Lucius dan Dumbledore membuat rencana untuk memberi kesan jika pembebasan itu seperti rencana melarikan diri.

Satu bulan kedepan, ia akan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun-tahun terakhirnya. Paling tidak, itulah yang ia harapkan. Apalagi sekarang Snape yang menjadi kepala sekolah, jelas mempermudah akses Dark Lord maupun Death Eaters untuk mengambil alih sekolah.

Suasana di Hogwarts kabarnya semakin kacau semenjak kepergian Dumbledore. Posisi Dumbledore sudah terjepit, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi dari Hogwarts untuk sementara waktu, dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada orang-orang kepercayaannya. Kepergian Dumbledore bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan ia harus meyakinkan Dark Lord dan pengikutnya jika Snape berhasil membunuhnya. Ia hanya berharap jika keadaan akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana yang sudah ia buat dengan dua agennya.

Yang ia khawatirkan bukan siapa yang menjadi kepala sekolah, tetapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah jika kini Hogwarts sudah tidak lagi sama. Bisa dibayangkan jika senyum-senyum kegembiraan para siswa tidak akan terlihat sama lagi. Ditambah lagi suasana di luar Hogwarts sama mencekamnya, terjadi pembunuhan terhadap siapapun yang mendukung Harry Potter. Tetapi, Luna akan mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin, ia hanya harus berusaha untuk memperbaiki _skill_ bertarungnya. Lucius sudah memperingatkannya jauh-jauh hari, dan Luna pun sudah memperingatkan yang lainnya jika sesuatu yang lebih besar akan terjadi.

Awalnya, enam dari sepuluh orang yang ia beritahu, menolak untuk percaya. Tetapi setelah kabar yang mengatakan kematian Dumbledore, mereka baru berbondong-bondong percaya kepada Luna. Diam-diam, tanpa pengetahuan Carrow bersaudara, Luna dan para pasukan Laskar Dumbledore masih berlatih di ruang kebutuhan. Hogwarts membantunya. Hogwarts membantu mereka untuk memberikan perlawanan, dan itu berarti keamanan ada dipihak mereka.

Ditambah lagi, seperti rumor yang beredar jika Burbage, guru Telaah Muggle Hogwarts juga ditangkap Death Eater karena menurutnya penyihir darah murni dan muggle born maupun non-penyihir itu sama. Bahkan kementrian juga sudah diambil alih oleh Death Eaters dengan pembunuhan Ruffus Scrimgeur. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tidak terlihat sejak tanggal satu September 1997 di Hogwarts.

"Baiklah," Balas Xeno, meninggalkan rumahnya dan menuju ladang yang lettaknya tidak jauh dari rumah.

Berbicara tentang Lucius, Luna tiba-tiba menjadi teringat pria itu lagi. Luna tidak percaya jika ia akhirnya kembali ke jamannya dengan perasaan yang aneh. Masih mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta dengan pria yang puluhan tahun lebih tua darinya. Parahnya, Luna sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Toh, mencintai seseorang bukanlah sebuah kejahatan. Karena, semua legal dalam cinta dan perang. Haha. Tidak semuanya.

Walaupun demikian, Luna masih sedih ketika ia mengingat kenanangannya bersama Lucius di tahun 1970. Ia masih mencintai pria itu, pria yang merebut hatinya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia berharap, jika suatu saat bisa bertemu dengan Lucius lagi, Luna akan menanyakan kejelasan dari akhir hubungan mereka. Luna tidak mengerti kenapa (mantan) pacarnya itu tidak memberikan kejelasan tentang akhir hubungan mereka.

Dan hal ini, mau tidak mau membuat Luna berpikir hal yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana jika Lucius masih mencintainya? Bagaimana jika Lucius masih ingin melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Luna? bagaimana jika pada suatu saat Lucius akan meniggalkan keluarganya demi Luna? Dengan tegas, otak Luna memberikan sangkalan _BIG NO_ atas pikiran-pikirannya yang tidak masuk akal ini. Ia tidak bisa jika harus menjalani hidupnya dengan berbahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain.

Atau, mungkin saja, Lucius ingin Luna menyimpulkan sendiri mengenai akhir dari hubungan mereka. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak cukup bukti yang menguatkan jika hubungan mereka telah benar-benar berakhir. Belum lagi, ciuman terakhir mereka saat itu masih sangat jelas tergambar didalam otak Luna. Cara Lucius dewasa menciumnya saat itu, masih sama dengan cara Lucius muda menciumnya dulu. Luna masih bisa merasakan getaran itu, kehangatan itu dari dalam diri Lucius. Luna bisa menyimpulkan, itu bukan sekadar ciuman selamat tinggal biasa.

Ia tidak tahu, dan terus berpikir mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya. Pikiran-pikiran itu, membuatnya hampir tidak tidur berhari-hari hanya demi sebuah jawaban. Kalaupun sudah menemukan jawaban, tapi tak ada satupun dari jawaban itu bisa diterimanya. Yang jelas, hanya Tuhan dan Lucius yang tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan ini.

Belum jauh ia melangkah, ada beberapa orang berpakaian hitam menghampiri rumahnya. Xeno curiga jika mereka adalah Death Eaters yang akan melakukan protes terhadap tulisannya dan ingin berniat buruk kepada mereka.

"Mencariku, tuan-tuan?" ucap Xeno dan menghampiri mereka. Orang-orang yang dikenal bernama sebagai duo Lestrange dan Dolohov itu hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Xeno.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Xenophilius Lovegood? Ternyata tampangmu se gila majalahmu, ya?!" ucap seorang Lestrange sambil tertawa.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Xeno. Matanya menatap kedalam wajah lawan bicaranya, ia mendapati kilatan-kilatan jahat yang menari-nari di sana. Ia sudah mencengkram tongkat sihirnya, siap untuk menyerang.

"Dimana anakmu?" tanya Lestrange lagi.

"Dia tidak disini!" sentak Xeno, mulai khawatir jika mereka akan membawa Luna. Yah, seperti yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya, semua yang berpihak kepada Harry Potter akan disiksa dan dibunuh. Dan Xeno tidak ingin hal serupa terjadi kepada putri semata wayangnya ini. ia akan melakukan apapun agar Luna-nya selamat.

"Bohong! _Stupefy!_ " ucap Death eater itu yang sontak membuat Xeno terlempar dan pingsan. Lalu pria-pria berbadan kekar itu mendobrak masuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu hingga roboh. Luna tersentak dari duduknya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, tetapi terlambat karena ia sudah di _expelliarmus_ terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat mengucap mantra. Tongkat sihirnya terlempar satu meter diatasnya lalu menancap di atap rumahnya yang juga terbuat dari jati tua.

Dolohov maju kedepan, dan mendekati Luna dengan senyum yang mengerikan. Luna tidak bergerak, dan mencari celah untuk kabur, namun tidak ada celah. Dolohov pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luna dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. Luna bisa mencium aroma dari Death Eater ini, membuatnya bertanya-tanya kapan ia terakhir mandi.

"Kau cantik juga." Bisik Dolohov.

Luna menanduk kepala Dolohov sampai ia hampir terjatuh. Luna bisa merasakan sakit dikeningnya. Ia mendapati Dolohov menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia kembali melihat Luna dengan tatapan mata yang penuh amarah. Seringai licik masih tersungging dibibirnya. "Tidak buruk untuk gadis lemah sepertimu," Ia bersuara sambi memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku menantangmu berduel!" Sebuah suara terdengar ditelinga Dolohov. Ia melempar pandangan kepada duo Lestrange dibelakangnya.

"Gadis sepertimu menantangku?" Dolohov bersuara. Luna mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jika aku menang, maka kau akan ikut dengan kami," Death Eater bernama Antonin Dolohov menjawabnya dengan enteng. Kedua temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak, mereka sudah tentu akan menang.

Duo Lestrange merasa deja vu saat melihat gadis dihadapannya itu. Mereka saling berpandangan, tetapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengingat siapa Luna. Mungkin, mereka berpikir jika itu hanya pikiran mereka saja karena jaman sekarang cukup banyak penyihir yang memiliki wajah kembar. Rabastan dan Rodolphus mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Dan jika kau kalah, kalian harus pergi dari sini," Luna bersuara. Ia sudah tahu jika dirinya tidak akan menang melawan Dolohov. Kalaupun ia menang, Luna pasti akan tetap dibawa oleh mereka. Ia masih belum memiliki ijin untuk apparating, ataupun menggunakan sihir diluar Hogwarts. Tetapi persetan. Kementerian sudah dilumpuhkan, Hogwarts sudah diambil alih. Jadi, ia tidak akan terkena masalah. Toh, Luna sudah tahu jika dirinya kalah jumlah, tetapi ia tidak ingin ikut mereka tanpa perlawanan. Dan keberuntungannya kali ini patut dicoba.

Luna mencabut tongkat sihirnya yang menancap dilangit-langit. Ia mulai mengacungkannya kearah Antonin Dolohov yang nampak santai. Luna tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari Lucius ini.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Luna mendapati dirinya menyerang Dolohov tiba-tiba. Tetapi dengan mudahnya ditangkis oleh pria berjenggot cukup tebal itu. Luna hanya bisa memandangnya dengan menelan ludah, sementara Dolohov masih saja santai.

"Stupefy!" Luna berteriak lagi, kali ini dikembalikan oleh Dolohov ke Luna. Terjadi tangkis menangkis mantra selama beberapa menit. Dolohov nampak sangat bosan dengan adu mantra yang membosankan itu. Ia melemparkan satu Sectumsempra yang berhasil mengenai lengannya. Ia juga melemparkan Expelliarmus lagi hingga tongkat Luna menghilang entah kemana. Luna memegangi tangannya yang tergores mantra yang bisa menghasilkan sayatan pedang itu dengan erat. Baju merah yang ia gunakan menjadi semakin merah. Tangannya semakin mencengkram kuat lengannya dengan tangan kanannya, mencegah darah untuk keluar.

Pria itu memandang Luna dengan pandangan mata yang dingin, seakan-akan mencoba untuk tidak menerkam Luna saat ini juga. Ia—Luna, hanya bisa berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti oleh dinding kayu dibelakangnya. Dolohov berjalan mendekat lagi, kemudian Dolohov menampar Luna lumayan keras. Luna jatuh terkulai di lantai, namun masih sadar. Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari bibirnya, tapi tak menghentikan Dolohov untuk mengikat tangan Luna dan menyeretnya keluar. Tak lama kemudian, mereka meninggalkan rumah dan berapparate. Meninggalkan Xeno yang masih pingsan di ladang.

Lima detik kemudian, mereka muncul disebuat rumah yang megah seperti kastil para bangsawan dengan kubah-kubah yang menjulang tinggi. Suasana dirumah itu mencekam sekali, Luna merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding dengan suasana mencekam itu. Para penjaga gerbang membukakan gerbang yang luar biasa megahnya itu. Luna yang masih setengah tersadar, melihat ada air mancur megah dengan ukiran ular-ular yang besar. Ia juga melihat patung basilisk berdiri dengan megahnya diatas air mancur itu. Luna, yang diseret jalan oleh Dolohov dan duo Lestrange. Mereka nampak sama sekali tak peduli jika Luna masih terluka.

Diatas rumah itu, ia bisa melihat tengkorak berlidah ular menyelimuti rumah bergaya tahun 1500 an itu. Satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, ia tampak tak asing dengan rumah itu. Mungkin ia pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat, tapi ia tidak ingat pasti. Kepalanya terlalu berputar-putar, membuat dirinya tidak ingat apapun selain dirinya sedang diculik. Itu saja.

"MALFOY MANOR"

Sebuah tulisan berhuruf perak terpampang diatas pintu rumah itu berhasil ditangkap oleh manik biru Luna yang menahan rasa sakit. Sejenak ia sedikit terkejut karena Malfoy Manor adalah rumah dari para Malfoy, yang mana termasuk Lucius Malfoy—yang terakhir kali ia temui satu tahun lalu. Disamping itu, Luna mengira Death Eaters akan membawa mereka di Riddle Manor, bukannya ke Malfoy Manor. Dan hal lain yang muncul dikepalanya adalah, ia akan bertemu Lucius lagi. Entah ini keberuntungan atau malapetaka, ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik...

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Yosh, bagaimana chapter satu ini? I always bad at the beginning! DAMMITT!**

 ***tarik nafas* as always, kritik dan saran serta masukan akan selalu diterima dengan baik. Kesalahan-kesalahan murni punya saya. So, kalau ada kesalahan monggo silakan diingatkan saya-nya.**

 **Jason Isaacs : Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you~~**

 **Shad'z : ciee nyanyi ciee**

 **Jason Isaacs : I sang for you, my love.**

 **Shad'z : Awww thank you hun :***

 **Jason Isaacs : *sigh* So, review? *Smile***


	2. Chapter 2

**Moku-Chan : Uh, apakah mereka bersama? Saya punya rencana buat itu. :p Kalau dark romance sih mungkin ada, Cuma mungkin gak segelap itu. Apakah Lucius berambisi mendapatkan Luna? akan diulas di chapter-chapter berikutnya ;) Eh gapapa, kalau mau tanya saya bandrol 1 Galleon kok. Haha, jk. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan, monggo silakan. semoga makin penasaran /hee**

 **EnitaAndYKa : Yeap, emang pendek. Saya selalu kesulitan buat nulis chap 1 x_x Untuk kehidupan Luna dan Lucius setelah pertemuan terakhir, akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kok. Semua rencana sudah tersusun rapi ;) Yang random dibagian mana kak? Untuk masalah satu tahun atau dua tahun itu murni typo. saya benahi segera. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Feel free buat kritik ;)**

 **Potter15 : ini dia chap 2 nya ;)**

 **Lee : Danke! Ini updatenya ;)**

 **Terima kasih buat yang subscribe dan fav ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Punya JKR tercinta, tapi kapalnya punya saya /hush/**

 **Warning : OOC yang sangat parah, tata bahasa yang mungkin agak berantakan. BERLAWANAN dengan isi buku ataupun film.**

 **Title : Wait For Me II : The Path**

 **Rating : T wae lah**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, dan Action dikit.**

 **Sumarry : "Saat ia harus mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai, hal yang ia takutkan akihrnya muncul didepan matanya. Lucius kehilangan arah untuk menuju."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dolohov masih mendorong Luna untuk berjalan lebih cepat kedalam istana yang indah itu. Luna tidak bisa melawan. Ia hanya dapat mengikuti kemana para Death Eater kelas kakap ini akan membawanya. Ditambah, ia kehilangan cukup banyak darah akibah Sectumsempra yang menggores lengannya itu, membuat Luna hanya ingin pingsan. Harapan lainnya adalah, ia tidak berharap untuk bertemu dengan Lord Voldemort disini. Karena, dari kabar yang ia dengar dari beberapa penyihir, jika Malfoy Manor telah dijadikan markas Death Eaters. Dan itu berarti, keluarga Lucius akan berada dalam bahaya.

"Masuk!" sentak Dolohov kasar, membangunkan Luna dari pikirannya yang masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Lucius. Toh, padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya beberapa menit kemudian. Dolohov menyeret Luna masuk, kemudian mendorong Luna ke lantai. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi terjerembab. Kepalanya hampir membentur lantai batu yang dingin, hanya menyisakan satu mili saja.

Lucius, yang sedang duduk di kursi pertemuan merasa amat sangat terkejut tatkala ia melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh Dolohov dan duo Lestrange ini. Ia merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat penyihir yang menjadi Tuan-nya itu berjalan kearah Luna. Dari jauh, Lucius juga bisa melihat ujung bibir gadis itu berdarah. Lucius menduga, pasti salah satu dari para Death Eater itu yang melakukan hal tidak baik ini kepada gadis yang (masih) mengisi hatinya itu. Lucius tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia bahkan tak berani memandang Luna. Lucius hanya menunduk, memandang tangannya diatas meja.

Narcissa, yang mengetahui perubahan ekspresi suaminya tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Lucius erat. Pria yang kali ini penampilannya sangat kacau itu balik menggenggam tangan istrinya. Sejenak ia merasa bersalah kepada Narcissa dan Draco karena dirinya diam-diam masih mencintai Luna, cinta pertamanya. Jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat, Lucius kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, dan tidak bertindak gegabah. Akan berakibat fatal jika emosi, apalagi samarannya terbongkar oleh Voldemort.

Penyamaran Lucius hanya diketahui oleh Snape, dan Dumbledore saja. Dumbledore mungkin sudah memberitahukan kepada para anggota Orde jika Lucius disisi mereka, tetapi Lucius memilih untuk tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin fokus kepada tugasnya untuk melindungi Luna, dan menyelamatkan penyihir sebanyak mungkin. Kali ini tekat Lucius benar-benar bulat. Ia sudah bersumpah akan melindungi Luna, sampai Voldemort ditaklukkan. Melindungi keluarga Malfoy juga, tentu saja.

"Well..well...well.." suara dingin seorang penyihir tiba-tiba muncul. Luna memberanikan diri untuk bisa melihat siapa yang bersuara. Rambutnya yang pirang menutupi pandangannya dari penyihir berjubah hitam itu. siapapun itu, Luna berharap itu bukan lah Lord Voldemort. Karena, Luna tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Voldemort padanya nanti.

"Pendukung Potter yang lain," tambahnya.

Penyihir itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Dari balik rambut yang menutupi matanya, ia bisa melihat kaki-kaki yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja. Nampaknya, ini adalah hari sial bagi Luna. karena, ia diculik tepat pada saat sedang terdapat pertemuan antar Death Eater di Malfoy Manor. Penyihir itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, ia memaksa Luna untuk berdiri.

Dugaan Luna benar. Penyihir yang tengah berbicara kepadanya ini adalah Lord Voldemort, penyihir hitam terkuat yang pernah ada. Luna menghindari kontak mata dengan penyihir tidak berambut, yang memiliki wajah seperti ular—tanpa hidung itu karena Harry sendiri yang mengatakan jika Voldemort memiliki kemampuan Legillimens yang kuat. Ia bisa memainkan pikiran korban sesuka hatinya, dan Luna yang tidak memiliki kemampuan itu hanya bisa pasrah. Luna memandang Lucius yang hanya bisa menunduk selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Voldemort bersuara lagi.

Voldemort berujar lagi, "Ya, ya, kau pasti anak dari Xenophilius Lovegood," tangannya yang pucat menyentuh—bukan, tepatnya mencengram dagu Luna. Ia memaksa Luna untuk memandang mata hitam yang gelap itu. Kulitnya terasa seperti tersentuh es ketika Voldemort menyentuh pipinya. Luna menebak, pastilah penyihir ini tidak pernah memandikan dirinya dengan sinar mentari yang hangat. Lihat saja, kulitnya saja sampai sepucat itu. cih!

Luna hanya diam, memandang hidung Voldemort dengan aneh. Lucius sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali hanya melihat Luna terikat seperti itu. Dalam hatinya ia murka sekali kepada siapapun yang telah melakukan ini, termasuk kepada Voldemort. Rasanya ia ingin menonjok wajah lonjong itu dengan tangannya yang kuat. Ia-Voldemort sudah menyeret keluarganya dalam masalah ini. Dan hal ini yang paling tidak bisa dimaafkan, ditambah, kali ini Voldemort menyeret Luna. Draco, yang berada disampingnya hanya diam tidak berani melihat wajah gadis yang ia kenal itu.

"Kita pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini saat penyerangan di Kementerian, My Lord," Dolohov menyahut. Voldemort mengangguk, seakan-akan pikiran licik melintas dibenaknya.

Ia tersenyum keji, menunjukkan gigi-gigi yang aneh berwarna kuning kepada Luna. ia kemudian berbicara lagi, "Ah, benar sekali. Gadis hebat untuk penyihir seusiamu," ia terhenti. Memandang wajah Luna lekat-lekat lagi. Luna hanya bisa menelan ludah, ia merasa benar-benar jijik dan kasihan kepada Voldemort.

Ia menyambung ucapannya lagi, "Aku, Lord Voldemort yang murah hati akan dengan mudah membiarkanmu tetap hidup asalkan kau beritahu aku dimana keberadaan Potter dan teman-temannya...atau, kau bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari kami," tawar Voldemort, wajahnya yang mengerikan semakin dekat dengan Luna. Melihat jauh kedalam isi kepala Luna, dan apa yang telah ia pikirkan.

Lucius menatap mata Luna dari kejauhan, sorot matanya mengatakan 'jangan katakan apapun, Luna.' Ia benar-benar harus mencari cara agar Voldemort tidak mengapa-apakan gadis itu. Cara agar ia bisa membuat Voldemort bisa membiarkan, paling tidak , tidak menyiksanya dengan cruciatus. Otaknya masih berputar-putar, mencari jalan keluar yang aman. Ia tidak bisa mengorbankan sedikitpun samarannya, karena jika sampai terbongkar maka masalah akan menjadi semakin runyam. Bisa-bisa, Voldemort menyerang Hogwarts hari itu juga. Dan nyawa yang tidak bersalah akan melayang sia-sia.

Mendengar ucapan Voldemort, Luna merasa geram. Ia lebih memilih membusuk di Malfoy Manor dan menerima jutaan cruciatus daripada membocorkan keberadaan Harry Potter dan teman-temannya. Luna akhirnya pun menanduk Voldemort dengan keningnya namun meleset. Voldemort mundur beberapa langkah, pandangannya semakin dingin dan mengerikan. Ia mendesis seperti ular. Lucius menahan nafasnya saat melihat kejadian itu, ia tidak mengira Luna akan seberani itu. Dan pastinya, perbuatan Luna itu akan membawa dampak yang lebih buruk pada diri gadis itu sendiri.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan ini kepadaku, gadis bodoh!" Gertaknya geram. Ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya lagi, tepat didepan mata Luna. ia menyemburkan sebuah mantra, cruciatus kepada Luna. Cahaya hijau melesat dari tongkat sihir Lucius yang sudah ia ambil alih. Cahaya itu menerpa diri Luna sepersekian detik kemudian. Luna pun terjatuh dan menggeliat dilantai seperti orang yang tersengat jutaan volt listrik. Ia bisa merasakan isi perutnya dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan, seakan-akan nyawanya akan dicabut paksa. Lucius memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan yang mengerikan itu. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, seolah ia ingin meninju Voldemort sekarang juga.

Voldemort menghentikan serangan itu, dan melihat Luna yang tengah terkapar dengan rasa sakit sekujur tubuhnya. Voldemort tersenyum keji, kemudian bersuara, "Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?" tanya Voldemort lagi.

"Tidak..akan..pernah, Tom," jawabnya lirih.

"Pilihan yang buruk," Voldemort berujar. Voldemort mengeluarkan kutukan tak termaafkan itu lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Luna menggeliat sepeti orang tersengat arus listrik yang besar. Kali ini rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dua kali lipat dari yang pertama. Luna merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, tetapi ia masih bisa merasakan setiap rasa sakit yang menjalar. Ia tidak bisa berteriak, atau melawan kecuali menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

Lucius merasa tidak tahan melihatnya. Voldemort jauh lebih rendah daripada yang pernah ia bayangkan. Lucius masih memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membuat Voldemort berhenti, dan benar-benar harus bertindak cepat sekarang juga, atau (mantan) pacarnya itu akan bernasib sama seperti Frank dan Alice Longbottom. Ia akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri tuannya yang tengah asik menyiksa sandranya.

"My Lord," Serunya pelan.

"Aaah Lucius," Ia—Voldemort terkekeh sendiri dan menghentikan siksaannya kepada Luna. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu bersenang-senang."

Lucius mengangkat kepalanya, sudah mengetahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memandang Voldemort dengan mata kelabunya yang dipenuhi oleh rasa khawatir tersebut. Lucius mendengar Voldemort bersuara lagi, "Sekarang bermainlah dengan dia, Lucius. Kau masih ingat mantranya, bukan?" tawar Voldemort dan menawarkan tongkat sihir yang ia rampas darinya, itu membuat nyalinya sedikit menciut.

Lucius mengumpat dalam batinnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti apapun yang diinginkan Tuannya. Lucius tetap diam, tidak bergeming. Masih menundukkan kepalanya, matanya menangkap sorot mata Luna yang masih terkapar dengan nafas cepat. Lucius sangat tidak tahan melihatnya, ia berharap jika kali ini ia bisa membawanya lari dari sini dan menyelamatkan dia.

Tetapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Jika ia membawanya kabur sekarang, maka mereka berdua juga pasti akan mati. Ditambah lagi, siapa yang akan menjaga Draco dan Narcissa setelahnya? Ia berada dalam posisi serba salah. Dan posisi ini membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Ia harus bisa berpikir rasional. Ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak melibatkan emosinya untuk permasalahan yang runyam ini.

Lucius menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tapi ia tak kunjung mengambil tongkat sihir yang ditawarkan kepadanya. Voldemort memaksanya lagi, "Lakukan perintahku, Lucius!"

Ia pun mengambil tongkat sihirnya dengan tangan gemetar hebat, menodongkannya kepada Luna. Ia menatapnya dan tatapan mata itu seolah mengatakan penyesalan. Luna balik memandangnya dengan mata biru yang memancarkan rasa sakit. Lucius bisa merasakan tatapan mata itu merasuk kedalam urat syarafnya yang terasa beku. Ia menarik nafas panjang, merasakan batinnya tersiksa.

Lucius mulai menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya, mulutnya berkomat-kamit mengucapkan mantra terlarang— _cruciatus curse_ kepada wanita yang dulu pernah (dan yang masih) mencuri hatinya. Ia harus melakukan ini. karena, lebih baik Lucius yang melakukannya daripada Voldemort. Ia—Voldemort sudah tidak punya hati dan emosi didalam dirinya. Sementara Lucius, ia masih memiliki hati dan perasaan. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia harus berusaha untuk melampauinya.

Tak sampai 5 detik, Lucius menghentikannya. Ia tak tahan melihatnya. Ia memutar otak untuk mencari cara, paling tidak bagaimana agar Luna tidak tersiksa seperti ini lagi. Sebuah ide gila terbesit dalam pikirannya, ia tak punya waktu banyak untuk memikirkan rencana lain selain pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul didalam otaknya. Lucius tidak punya pilihan.

"My Lord," Panggil Lucius. Severus nampak menahan nafas ketika melihat teman baiknya memanggil Voldemort saat sedang asyik bersenang-senang dengan korbannya. Ia hanya berharap jika Lucius tidak akan kena sembur dari Voldemort.

Ia sudah menghentikan penyiksaannya kepada Luna. Luna terkapar, terkejang beberapa kali dilantai. Lucius sama sekali tidak berani memandang Luna yang terkapar seperti itu. Jelas Lucius tidak memberikan cruciatus terbaiknya, ia hanya memberikan cruciatus terendah. Voldemort tidak tahu akan hal ini. Tidak akan tahu. karena hanya Luna dan Lucius yang tahu seberapa parah cruciatus yang diberikan seseorang kepada korbannya. Ia—Voldemort kemudian melihat pengikutnya dengan seringai mengerikan, menunggu kalimat apapun yang keluar dari mulut Lucius.

Lucius menarik nafas panjang, dadanya mengembang, nampak sedang menahan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan karena saking gemetarnya. Lidahnya terasa berat, tapi ia membuatnya se-rileks mungkin, tidak ingin ada kejadian lidah keseleo atau semacamnya. "Kita tidakakan mendapat keuntungan dengan menyiksanya seperti ini," Jelas Lucius.

Voldemort mendongak, menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada Lucius. "Lalu, apa rencanamu, Lucius?" tanya Voldemort, hidungnya kembang kempis. Ia memandang Lucius dengan dingin, bibirnya menarik sebuah seringai kecil.

"Kita berikan dia waktu untuk membuatnya...mempertimbangkan tawaran untuk bergabung dengan kita," Ujarnya pelan, berharap Luna tidak mendengarnya. Lucius nekat mengambil resiko besar untuk pilihan yang ambil. Karena, sedikit saja salah langkah ia dan Luna bisa berakhir tak bernyawa ditangan Voldemort. Lucius harus memikirkan setiap langkah yang ia ambil, dengan keberuntungan dan nasib baik akan berpihak kepadanya.

 _Again, he have no choice._

"Apa kau bisa menjaminnya, Lucius?" Voldemort menantangnya.

"Dengan hidupku, My Lord," Lucius berkata. Mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk memandang kedua mata Lord Voldemort. Ia sudah mempertaruhkan semuanya, agar misinya bisa terpenuhi. Dan tanggungan berat yang ada dipunggungnya akan hilang.

"Jika sampai rencanamu gagal, Lucius, maka kau sendiri yang harus membunuh gadis ini," Voldemort malah menantang Lucius lagi. Luna mendengarnya dengan hati yang mencelos. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa Lucius mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Luna. Bukankah Lucius seorang Death Eater yang sudah seharusnya patuh dan tunduk dengan Voldemort? Atau jangan-jangan Lucius memang agen ganda? Hal ini membuat Luna bertanya-tanya kenapa.

Lucius tertegun mendengar tantangan dari Voldemort. Ia tidak bisa menolak, dan ia tidak bisa membantah. Ini adalah resiko yang harus ia ambil jika ia gagal. Namun kali ini ia tidak boleh gagal. Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan nyawa sebanyak yang ia bisa selamatkan. Lagipula, Dumbledore dan Snape juga berada di pihaknya. Yang ia harapkan hanya nasib baik mau merangkulnya.

"Baik, My Lord," ia mengangguk, merendahkan derajatnya sendiri dihadapan Voldemort.

"Bawa dia ke Penjara!" Teriak Voldemort, yang otomatis langsung diterima oleh duo Lestrange. Ia menyeret Luna kedalam jeruji besi yang dingin dan gelap. Menuruni tangga-tangga menuju sebuah ruangan dengan jeruji besi yang gelap dan mengerikan. Ditempat itu tinggal beberapa makhluk seperti kelelawar ataupun pixies. Tidak ada ventilasi dan tempat ini begitu pengap dan lembab. Ia dilemparkan begitu saja seperti barang.

Lord Voldemort menyeringai puas. Ia pun menghilang dalam gumpalan asap hitam menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Kepergian Dark Lord diikuti oleh para Death Eater yang satu persatu ikut meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Hanya tersisa tiga orang didalam ruang pertemuan; yakni Lucius sendiri, Narcissa dan Severus Snape. Orang yang satu-satunya (selain Dumbledore) yang mengetahui kesetiaan Lucius sebenarnya.

"Lucius? kau baik-baik saja?" Narcissa bertanya, menghampiri suaminya yang nampak begitu gusar dengan mata mengguntai. Ia berpikir untuk menemui Luna, tetapi tidak sekarang. Ia harus memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada Luna. disamping itu, Narcissa masih berada disini, diruangan itu. ia tidak ingin ada konflik antara Luna versus Narcissa didalam konflik yang sudah sangat keruh ini.

Lucius terbangun dari lamunannya, memalingkan mukanya kearah Narcissa sambil menyentuh tangan kanan istrinya yang kini berada diatas bahu pria berambut pirang platina ini. ia kemudian menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya...kasihan kepada gadis itu."

Narcissa memincingkan matanya. Ia curiga kepada gadis itu, Luna Lovegood, yang wajahnya mengingatkan Narcissa akan seseorang yang pernah menjadi pacar Lucius semasa sekolah dulu. "Apa yang membuatmu kasihan padanya? Tidak biasanya kau kasihan kepada seseorang tanpa alasan," Narcissa masih menuntut penjelasan. Snape meninggalkan mereka untuk memberi ruang kepada pasangan suami istri yang nampak akan beradu argumen.

"Dia...Dia hanya anak-anak," Lucius menjawab dengan pelan. Tangannya memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Ia sangat ingin menemui Luna, dan ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Tetapi pertama-tama, ia harus memastikan Narcissa tidak cemburu terhadapnya. Setidaknya, itu harapan Lucius.

"Apa karena wajahnya mengingatkanmu akan Butter?" Narcissa akhirnya bersuara lagi. Lucius tertegun mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa menceritakan ini kepada Narcissa, ia terikat perjanjian itu dengan Dumbledore. Tapi bagaimanapun Narcissa adalah istrinya, ia tidak akan bisa memendam rahasia-rahasia lagi. Cepat atau lambat, Narcissa akan tahu.

Lucius masih terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ia harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak emosional, "Tidak, Cissy. Ia tak jauh beda dengan Draco; terperangkap dalam situasi yang bahkan tak dipahaminya. _There's nothing personal,_ " Lucius menjelaskan dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Ia harus membuat Narcissa percaya, setidaknya sampai perang usai.

Tetapi, ada kejanggalan dalam alasan Lucius. Yang pertama, Luna sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Ia adalah gadis yang sudah tumbuh dan beranjak dewasa layaknya wanita pada umumnya. Yang kedua, Lucius masih peduli terhadap Luna layaknya seorang kekasih mempedulikan kekasihnya. Yang ketiga, tentu saja ini adalah hal yang personal! Jika dirinya tidak ada sesuatu dengan Luna, ia tidak mungkin mengambil resiko tinggi seperti itu. Dan, yang terakhir, Lucius-lah yang tidak paham dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Ia sama sekali tidak paham jika apapun keputusan yang ia ambil sangatlah riskan; termasuk perasaannya mulai perlahan-lahan mengambil alih semuanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Cissy. Kita pasti bisa melewatinya," Lucius menyambung ucapannya yang terhenti. Ia memberikan kecupan dikening istrinya, lalu membiarkan Narcissa kembali kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ia dan Narcissa (bahkan Draco) tidak dapat tertidur nyenyak selama beberapa bulan terakhir sejak Dumbledore dikabarkan meninggal. Kepergian Dumbledore yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya membuat beban Lucius semakin bertambah. Tetapi, cepat atau lambat, kepergian Dumbledore adalah tanda jika perang akan segera dimulai. Ia harus menyiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin.

Ia duduk disofa berwarna merah dengan perasaan kalut yang luar biasa. Terdapat konflik seru didalam batinnya, yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia menggali kuburan dari kenangan-kenangan lama bersama Luna yang sudah ia kubur jauh didalam dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

Yang ia harapkan terjadi adalah, ia tetap menjadi pelindung rahasia Luna dan perasaan yang hilang itu tidak akan muncul lagi. Baiklah, Lucius mungkin sedikit berharap jika Luna masih memiliki perasaan itu padanya. Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana membuat Luna bisa keluar dengan selamat dari Malfoy Manor. Setidaknya, ia harus bisa membuat Luna kembali ke Hogwarts, dimana ia bisa benar-benar yakin jika Luna tidak akan dibunuh ataupun disiksa seperti Voldemort menyiksa korbannya.

"Lucius," sebuah suara bariton yang dalam memanggilnya.

Lucius mendongak kearah Snape yang ia kira sudah kembali ke Hogwarts bersamaan dengan bubarnya para Death Eaters tadi. Lucius tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan kepada Snape. Ia kemudian melihat Snape berjalan mendekat kearahnya, menempelkan pantatnya diatas sofa merah, tak jauh diseberang Lucius. Pria yang lebih sudah menjadi sahabat karibnya itu memandang Lucius dengan tajam. Seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu terhadap Lucius. ia mendengar Snape bersuara lagi, "Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Lucius."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Severus," Lucius akhirnya membuka suara. Snape mendengar suara Lucius bergetar. Lucius bersumpah jika ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia terlanjur membuat keputusan itu.

"Ya, kau tahu. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membuat Lovegood bergabung dengan kita," Snape bersuara dengan nada rendah. Ia nampak begitu dingin, sama sekali tidak mempunyai emosi didalam dirinya.

Lucius tercekat, ia melemparkan _death glare_ kepada Snape. Ia kemudian langusng membantahnya, "Tidak! Aku tidak ingin membuatnya dalam kesulitan nantinya." Lucius membantahnya dengan argumen yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Bukan sesuatu yang biasa dari Lucius—pria yang kelewat logis.

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah rencanamu, Lucius. Ada harga yang harus kau bayar jika kau gagal," Snape menimpali.

"Aku akan memikirkan ini dulu secara masak-masak. Aku tidak ingin gegabah," Lucius menjawab. Ia memandang lantai Malfoy Manor yang ia injak dengan sepatu mahalnya.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak. Kita tidak tahu kapan Dark Lord akan menyerang Hogwarts," Snape menambahkan. Ia bermaksud memberikan dorongan kepada Lucius agar benar-benar memikirkan semuanya dengan masak-masak.

"Aku tahu," Lucius menjawab singkat. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya terlambat membuat keputusan. Ia benar-benar harus konsentrasi penuh, dan mengesampingkan semua gejolak jiwa yang menjalar didalam dirinya. Ada banyak orang yang bertumpu dipundaknya, termasuk Narcissa dan Draco. Ia juga tidak boleh mengabaika mereka begitu saja, karena Lucius tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Lord Voldemort.

"Severus, apa kau bisa memberiku sedikit bantuan?" Lucius bersuara. Snape tak menjawab, mendengarkan perkataan Lucius selanjutnya. "Apa kau ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja, untukku?"

Snape mendengarnya dengan kaget. Alisnya yang melingkar sempurna terangkat penuh keheranan. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Lucius memintanya untuk menemui Luna. Kenapa Lucius tidak menemuinya sendiri saja? Toh, dirinya juga nampak sangat khawatir akan keadaan Luna.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin, Severus. Aku...aku khawatir akan menyakitinya lagi," Lucius menjawab lirih.

"Justru, jika kau tidak menemuinya, kau akan menyakiti dirinya. Aku yakin dia juga masih memiliki perasaan itu padamu," Snape menjawab, membuatnya terdengar seperti gadis remaja yang memberikan saran kepada temannya yang patah hati.

Lucius terkekeh getir, membiarkan kalimat terakhir Snape begitu saja. "Aku tidak bisa, Severus. Ini lebih rumit dari kelihatannya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa," kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Lucius. Ia tidak ingin membuat Luna sakit lagi dengan melihatnya seperti ini. Meskipun ia sebenarnya berada disisi yang baik, tetapi Luna tidak tahu itu. Yang ia tahu, pria yang dicintainya ini adalah seorang Death Eater menyedihkan yang kejam tanpa perasaan.

"Kau tidak ingin aku menemuinya seterusnya, kan?" Snape bertanya lagi. sedikit sarkasme terdengar oleh telinga Lucius.

"Tidak. Hanya beberapa kali saja. Ditambah, aku harus memastikan jika ruang penjara tidak dapat disadap oleh siapapun," Ujarnya. Snape mengangguk pelan, walaupun ia sebenarnya masih ragu. Alasannya adalah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi seorang wanita.

"Jika Dark Lord tahu, kalian akan tamat," Snape membalas. Ia memandang Lucius tajam, mencoba memberi peringatan agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membahayakan dirinya dan keluarganya nanti. Bagaimanapun, Lucius adalah sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak dulu. Lucius juga sering membatu Snape saat sedang dalam masalah, terlebih saat sedang krisis keuangan, apalagi setelah sepeninggal ibunya, Eileen Snape nee Prince.

"Dia tidak akan tahu. Setidaknya, kuharap demikian," Lucius bersuara. Matanya menerawang jauh keluar jendela yang berada dibelakang Snape. Ia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana saat ini, tetapi rencana licik ke-Slytherin-an terbesit dalam otaknya yang terus mengasah. Satu-satunya rencana yang harus ia jalani, dan satu-satunya rencana yang bisa membuat dirinya, keluarganya dan Luna selamat dari cengkraman Death Eater.

"Jau mau membantuku, Severus?" Lucius bertanya, mendongak kearah Snape. Pria berambut hitam panjang sebahu itu memberikan seringai kepada Lucius.

Snape menyeringai lebih lebar, kemudia menjawab, "Jadi, apa kau punya pesan untuknya, Lucius?"

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **A/N : Whoah! Maaf lama updatenya. Saya benar-benar sibuk sama deadline kerjaan yang setumpuk. Dan ini bikin saya hampir gak punya waktu buat update. ;_; Saya mempredikisi kalau saya mungkin gak akan update untuk beberapa waktu, paling lambat satu bulan lah. :''''**

 **So, ini adalah chap yang saya buat dalam sela-sela kerjaan seambrek saya ;")**

 **I hope you like it, guys xx**

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moku-Chan : Ehehehe... terima kasih sudah read dan review ;)**

 **EnitaAndYKa : Ehehehe, terima kasih kak sudah read dan review! Ini chapter tiga-nya.**

 **Lee : Dia setengah sadar setengah enggak, jadi dia linglung sendiri. Terima kasih sudah read dan review**

 **Welly : Whuaah makasih banget kaaak! Ini update-nya!**

 **Zhoeuniquee : Ha, kan ada Lucius yang sukak sama Luna ehehehe btw ini update-nya.**

 **Sisca11367 : Soalnya saya cinta sama mas Lucius eheheheh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Well, FYI, chapter ini mungkin agak membosankan dan sulit ditulis. Bagi yang belum membaca WFM I, maka saya sarankan buat membacanya terlebih dahulu karena ada poin-poin penting yang mungkin tidak tercantum di fic ini. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Punya JKR tercinta, tapi kapalnya punya saya /hush/**

 **Warning : OOC yang sangat parah, tata bahasa yang mungkin agak berantakan. BERLAWANAN dengan isi buku ataupun film.**

 **Title : Wait For Me II : The Path**

 **Rating : T wae lah**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, dan Action dikit.**

 **Sumarry : "Saat ia harus mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai, hal yang ia takutkan akihrnya muncul didepan matanya. Lucius kehilangan arah untuk menuju."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luna masih tidak sadarkan diri, ia masih terkapar diatas lantai penjara bawah tanah Malfoy Manor tanpa daya. Ia menahan sakit cruciatus yang diberikan oleh Lord Voldemort dan Lucius. Mungkin, Malfoy Manor adalah tempat terakhir yang ia lihat, dan mungkin hari itu juga adalah hari terakhirnya. Luna pasrah, ia tahu jika dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa melawan. Tetapi, ia memiliki sebuah harapan jika suatu nanti, Lord Voldemort akan bisa dikalahkan, dan tak ada yang hidup dalam ketakutan lagi.

Sedikit didalam hatinya, Luna masih berharap jika Lucius masih peduli terhadapnya, barangkali untuk tetap membiarkannya hidup atau membantunya untuk kabur. Luna tidak tahu jika Lucius sebenarnya diam-diam sudah berpihak ke Dumbledore, bahkan sebelum Snape menjadi mata-mata. Luna juga tahu jika Lucius meng-crucio-nya karena sebuah alasan. Alasan yang menurut Lucius, lebih baik dirinya yang memberikan kutukan yang terlarang itu kepada Luna dari pada Voldemort yang memberikannya.

Tentu rasa sakit yang dihasilkan berbeda, antar Voldemort dan Lucius. Jika Lucius yang memberikannya, maka rasa sakitnya tidak akan separah yang diberikan Lord Voldemort. Luna menyimpulkan demikian karena ia yang merasakan. Rasa sakitnya berbeda. Cruciatus dari Voldemort terasa seperti sengatan listrik berjuta-juta volt yang membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak seketika. Sementara dari Lucius, ia hanya merasakan sengatan listrik yang menjalar disetiap uratnya.

Tapi, intinya adalah cruciatus tetap menyakitkan walau level terendah sekalipun.

Sementara Luna masih mencoba untuk duduk dan mengatur nafasnya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya, Lucius masih nampak gusar. Ia berjalan dari ruang penyimpanan ramuan, menuju ke Snape yang masih menunggu dirinya sambil menikmati segelas wine. Ia meletakkan wine-nya di meja, melihat Lucius jalan sambil membawa nampan. Diatas nampan itu terdapat sepiring makanan, air putih dan segelas ramuan penangkal rasa sakit cruciatus. Ia memandang kawannya ini dengan kesal,

"Lucius, kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang mengantarkannya? Kau terlihat benar-benar panik," ujar Snape. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dada, membuat kesal seakan dirinya ikut kesal melihat Lucius. "Mungkin kau akan lega setelah melihatnya sendiri." Severus menambahkan.

"Tidak, Severus! Kau harus membantuku, aku tidak siap," ujar Lucius. pria berambut pirang platina itu mendengar Snape mendesah kesal. "Tolong, berikan makanan dan ramuan ini padanya. Dan tolong pastikan, ia menghabiskannya."

"Astaga, Lucius! kau membuatku seolah-olah aku ini kekasihnya," Snape mencemooh, memberikan sarkasme disetiap nadanya. Lucius tidak memprotes lagi, ia menyerahkan nampan itu kepada Snape yang diterimanya dengan santai.

-OoooOoooO-

Severus Snape menuruni menuruni tangga yang gelap menuju tempat dimana Luna ditahan. Merapalkan mantra pengedap suara dan mantra khusus agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk kesana. Tangannya memegang sebuah gelas berisi ramuan penghilang rasa sakit yang ia ambil dari lemari ramuan. Ketika sampai, Lucius melihat Luna masih tergeletak dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Nampaknya Voldemort telah menyiksanya dengan Crucio tertingginya sehingga ia bisa terluka separah ini.

Luna samar-samar mendengar seseorang datang, namun dirinya terlalu lemah untuk membalikkan badannya yang terkapar, apalagi untuk berdiri. Langkah kaki itu berat, dan ia tidak tahu siapa itu.

" _Lumos maxima."_ Snape berbisik.

"Si-Siapa disana?" Luna memanggil pelan-pelan begitu melihat cahaya datang.

"Miss Lovegood!" Severus mempercepat langkahnya menuju Luna yang terkapar.

Snape meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di meja kecil yang tak jauh disampingnya. Ia kemudian membantu Luna untuk bersandar di dinding. Snape merasa iba dengan sandra sekaligus salah seorang muridnya yang cerdas ini. Ia merapalkan beberapa mantra untuk membantu Luna menghilangkan rasa sakit di dalam tubuh Luna.

Saat Snape menodongkan wand-nya ke Luna, ia bisa merasakan semua isi perutnya bergelombang. Ia juga merasakan ada cairan anyir dari dalam mulutnya, membuat Luna mual dan memuntahkan darah kental agak kehitaman. Tangan Snape mencegah Luna agar tidak terjatuh, namun nampaknya Luna terlalu lemah. Snape pun membaringkan Luna di ranjang tanpa kasur, ia sekali lagi harus memastikan Luna meminum ramuan yang ia racik sebagai persediaan obat untuk keluarga Malfoy. Ia sudah menjadi kepercayaan Lucius sejak lulus dari Hogwarts.

"Profesor Snape?" Luna berbicara, ia agak terkejut. Ia mengira orang yang menolongnya adalah Lucius, tapi ia salah.

"Miss Lovegood." Snape balik memanggilnya. Ia berjalan mengambil ramuan yang ia letakkan di meja kecil tadi.

Snape memberikannya kepada Luna, menyuruhnya untuk meneguknya sampai habis. Ramuan itu tidak menghilangkan rasa sakit sepenuhnya, tapi cukup untuk membuat Luna bisa beristirahat sementara tubuhnya menyembuhkan diri secara alami. "Minum ramuan ini, Miss Lovegood. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan meracunimu." Snape bersuara dengan nada sinis seperti biasa.

"Dimana Mr Malfoy?" Luna bertanya, langsung pada inti pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang pergi." Snape menjawab dingin.

Ia memandang Luna dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam, wajahnya tak berekspresi namun ia didalam pikirannya terdapat jutaan pikiran yang melayang-layang. Ia tidak begitu mengenal sosok Luna Lovegood, tapi Snape ingat jika ia mendapat nilai cukup bagus di pelajarannya. Selain itu, kedekatan Luna dengan Potter juga membuat Snape lebih waspada untuk mengantisipasi Dark Lord menculik orang-orang terdekat Potter.

"Pergi kemana?" Luna bertanya, kemudian meneguk ramuan itu sampai habis.

Snape tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya melihat Luna dengan pandangan mata dingin. Snape tidak akan menjawab, dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana untuk memberikan jawaban kepada Luna. Walaupun tidak mengenal Luna, tapi ia tahu jika Luna seorang Ravenclaw, dan jelas ia tidak akan berhenti pada satu pertanyaan saja. Ia aka terus menggali sampai menemukan apa yang ia cari. Gali terus sampai menemukan harta karun, kira-kira begitu analoginya.

Snape langsung berbalik, meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah. Langkah kakinya yang berat semakin terdengar samar seraya Snape sudah mencapai ujung ruangan. Ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya, berencana untuk mematikan lampu sihir yang keluar dari tongkat sihirnya.

"Profesor Snape, tunggu!" Luna bersuara, mencegah Snape dari kegiatannya; meninggalkan ruang penjara bawah tanah Malfoy Manor.

"Ada surat dibawah piringmu. Itu dari Lucius." Snape menjawab, seraya berjalan keluar tanpa meng- _nox_ kan _lumos maxima_ nya.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Lucius duduk di singgasananya dengan jutaan pikiran. Ia tampak seperti pengembara yang tidak tidur selama beberapa hari—atau bahkan mungkin beberapa minggu. Meskipun Narcissa sudah membujuknya, tapi ia masih belum bisa tenang. Pasalnya, ia mengambil taruhan yang besar demi menyelamatkan Luna beserta keluarganya. ini adalah janji yang harus ia penuhi atau dia sendiri yang akan mati oleh janjinya yang ia ingkari. Ia seharusnya memikirkan semua ini sebelum memberikan sumpahnya kepada Dumbledore dulu.

Yah, benar apa kata pepatah yang berbunyi; "hidup tidak seperti meminum cokelat panas. Melainkan hidup itu seperti memakan sepiring cabe; apa yang kau makan hari ini, mungkin baru akan membakar bokongmu besok."

"Lucius, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Narcissa, membuyarkan lamunan suaminya. Ia langsung duduk disofa, sebelah Lucius. "Kau benar-benar harus istirahat," sambung Narcissa.

"Uh, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya datar, ia sama sekali tidak memandang Narcissa.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Lucius. Kau tidak tidur selama tiga hari!" Suara Narcissa agak memekik, tapi ia berkata begitu karena ia peduli dengan suaminya yang terlihat seperti gembel.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika pikiran ku tidak tenang, Cissy," Lucius mendesis, namun ia menjaga nada bicaranya tetap datar jadi ia tidak harus bertengkar karena hal yang tidak perlu dengan istrinya.

"Aku mengerti, Lucius. Tidak mudah berada diposisimu, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kondisimu. Lihatlah ke cermin! Kau bukan seperti orang yang ku kenal dulu," balas Cissy. Tidurnya sendiri juga tidak bisa setenang dulu. Jauh dalam dirinya, ia mendukung Potter. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa mengakhiri Voldemort dan membebaskan dunia dari cengraman kegelapan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengikuti permainan yang dibuat Voldemort. Jikalau ada kesempatan untuk menyerang, ia akan melakukannya demi putranya; Draco.

Sementara Lucius, merasa ada suara didalam hatinya jika ia harus menceritakan ini kepada Narcissa. Ia mungkin bisa sedikit membantunya nanti, tapi akan ada harga yang harus ia bayar. Akan ada tangan kenyataan yang akan menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Tapi ia tetap tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada siapapun termasuk Narcissa—belum. Meskipun keberadaan Dumbledore masih tidak diketahui; pria tua itu setidaknya telah membantu secara diam-diam dengan memberi perlindungan kepada beberapa penyihir penting yang dianggap target oleh Voldemort.

Ia belum tahu tentang penculikan Luna Lovegood.

Sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba terbesit didalam pikiran Narcissa. Rasanya begitu aneh, saat ia melihat Luna rasanya ingatan-ingatannya saat sekolah dulu selalu muncul. Ingatan dimana banyak kejanggalan saat Luna datang dan mengaku sebagai siswa pindahan dari Amerika. Yang pertama, nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika Luna memiliki aksen Amerika. Dan yang kedua, yang mana ini merupakan hal paling mengganjal, saat Luna meninggalkan tahun 1971, tidak ada pemberitahuan atau perpisahan yang dibuat oleh Hogwarts.

Kenapa Narcissa berpikir ini aneh? Karena biasanya jika ada siswa yang pindah maka satu hari sebelumnya pasti ada pesta perpisahan. Namun saat itu tidak ada. Hanya pemberitahuan dari Dumbledore jika Luna kembali ke Amerika untuk urusan keluarga mendadak. Itu terdengar janggal ditelinga Narcissa. Yang jauh lebih aneh lagi, ia diberi oleh Luna sebuah tutup botol butterbeer yang masih ia simpan. Ia ingat betul kejadian di Hogsmead saat itu.

" _Hey Butter! Kemari kau!" Teriak Bella dari meja tempat ia duduk._

" _Hai Bellatrix!" sahut Luna dengan wajah datar. Narcissa mengangguk, seolah mengatakan 'Kau boleh meninggalkanku sekarang, Bella.' Tanpa bertanya lagi, Bella meninggalkan mereka berdua dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Narcissa untuk berbicara dengan Luna._

" _Hai Butter! Aku Narcissa Black." Ucap wanita yang akrab disapa 'Cissy.'_

" _Hai, Narcissa Ma—Black. Aku Luna Butter, panggil saja aku Luna." ucap Luna agak kikuk karena hampir menyebut nama Narcissa Black dengan Narcissa Malfoy._

" _Panggil aku Narcissa."_

 _Luna bertanya"tanya apa gerangan yang menyebabkan Narcissa Black memanggilnya dan mengajak dia bicara empat mata. Luna menerka"nerka jika ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan Lucius. Ah, apapun itu, ia akan mencoba untuk menjawab sebisanya._

" _Yahh..." Ucapanya terpotong. Suara seorang wanita paruh baya menggangggu percakapan mereka, wanita berpakaian kusam dengan apron yang masih menempel di badannya._

" _Bisa ku catat pesanan kalian, nona-nona yang cantik?" tanya wanita itu sopan. Ditangannya, terletak sebuah buku catatan kecil dengan pena yang siap mencatat apapun yang mereka pesan._

" _Aku ingin segelas coklat panas, please." Balas Luna santai dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajahnya._

" _Dan, bagaimana dengan Anda, nona Black?"_

" _Secangkir teh panas saja." Balas Cissy dengan nada biasa._

" _Baiklah nona, silakan tunggu." Balas pelayan itu ramah. Mereka menunggu sampai wanita paruh baya itu meninggalkan tempat mereka._

 _Narcissa menghela nafas, "Jadi, Luna, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."_

" _Tanyakan saja, Narcissa. Akan ku jawab sebisaku." Balas Luna._

 _Narcissa terkekeh mendengarnya, "Jadi, kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Lucius, kan?"_

 _Deg..._

 _Dugaannya benar jika Narcissa repot-repot memanggilnya hanya ingin tau tentang dirinya dan Lucius. "Aku hanya berteman dengannya, Narcissa. Teman dekat, seperti Lily dan Snape, tidak lebih dari itu." Jelasnya. Faktanya, jika memang mereka hanya sedekat Lily dan Snape, kenapa mereka berciuman tempo hari?_

 _Sekejap, ia merasa ada rasa cemburu yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Akan tetapi ia mencoba untuk tetap memasang wajah datar dan menyembunyikan rasa terbakar dalam dirinya._

" _Tapi setahuku, ia jarang berteman dengan siapapun. Apalagi dari kalangan non-Slytherin sepertimu." Balas Cissy yang masih bersikeras untuk tidak percaya pada Luna. Jika harus dikatakan, maka keduanya sama-sama cemburu . Terdapat puluhan gadis yang dipatahkan hatinya oleh Lucius, tetapi seakan para gadis itu tidak lelah untuk menaklukan hati seorang pangeran Slytherin yang pesonanya tiada tara itu. Termasuk dua gadis muda yang tengah mengobrol ini._

" _Seseorang memiliki hak untuk berteman dengan siapa saja. Jika aku jadi Lucius, aku akan mencari banyak teman..." Luna berhenti sebentar, dan mengangkat alisnya._

" _Tunggu sebentar, apakah kau cemburu padaku, Narcissa?" Tanya Luna ceplas-ceplos._

 _Terlihat ekspresi kaget dari wajah Cissy yang cantik nan elegan. Sebuah seringai muncul, "Kami sudah dijodohkan sejak kami masih kecil. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama aku melihatnya. Terdengar sangat konyol memang jika 'perjodohan' masih saja ada di tahun 1970, tapi memang itu yang sedang terjadi."_

 _Luna tercengang saat mendengar itu dari Narcissa. Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hatinya, 'Kenapa ia tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?'_

 _Luna tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Narcissa, dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah ia meyakinkan Narcissa, "Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu, Narcissa. Tapi, percayalah padaku jika dia akan menjadi milikmu." Balas Luna dengan nada dan ekspresi serius._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Aku melihat jika ia merasakan sesuatu padamu juga."_

 _Luna menghela nafas lagi, memandang mata Narcissa. "Aku tau karena aku yakin. Dan aku yakin karena aku tau." Balasnya, membuat Narcissa semakin bingung._

 _Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika pelayan paruh baya itu membawakan pesanan mereka. "Ini pesanan kalian, nona-nona. Selamat menikmati!" Ucap pelayan itu dengan ramah._

" _Terimakasih." Balas Luna dan Cissy hampir bersamaan. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka._

" _Lantas, bagaimana kau bisa tau?" balas Narcissa._

" _Entahlah, aku hanya yakin. Aku tidak akan lama kok disini." Balas Luna._

" _Maksudmu?" Tanya Narcissa penasaran._

" _Maksudku, aku akan kembali ke Amerika dalam beberapa hari atau beberapa bulan atau beberapa minggu kedepan." Jelas Luna, berbohong._

" _Kenapa?" tanya Narcissa lagi._

" _Karena masalah keluarga, mau tak mau aku harus kembali kesana lagi." Luna mengambil coklat panasnya, dan menyesapnya sedikit._

" _Oh, bisa ku lihat." Balas Narcissa singkat. Luna dapat melihat sedikit ekspresi lega diwajah lawan bicaranya. Seakan ia senang jika satu-satunya penghalangnya akan pergi. HA!_

" _Percayalah padaku, Narcissa. Dan satu hal lagi..." Luna terhenti, melepaskan kalung dari lehernya. "Ambillah ini!" sambungnya sambil menodongkan tangan kanannya ke arah Narcissa._

" _Untuk apa?" tanya Narcissa._

" _Ini bukan kalung yang mahal, tapi aku berikan ini agar kau mengenali aku esok hari." Jelas Luna. Narcissa menerima kalung itu. Kata 'esok hari' yang di ucapkan Luna terdengar ambigu di telinga Narcissa. Membuatnya semakin bingung saja._

 _Ia meraih kalung tutup butterbeer dari tangan Luna, "Terima kasih. Tapi apa maksudnya?" Narcissa semakin bingung._

" _Kau akan mengerti jika waktunya tiba, Narcissa." Ucap Luna. Narcissa membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan, meskipun dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Luna memberikan kalung aneh itu padanya._

Narcissa langsung menjingkat dari duduknya, membuat Lucius langsung memandangnya. Wajahnya seakan-akan telah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang didalam kepalanya. "Ada apa, Cissy?"

Narcissa memandang Lucius penuh horor, seakan-akan matanya berlubang. "Dia memberikan aku sesuatu." ucapannya terpotong. Narcissa berbalik, mengambil sesuatu dari kotak yang berada di samping perapian. Kotak itu nampak tidak terjamah selama bertahun-tahun, namun tetap bersih karena pekerjaan peri rumah keluarga Malfoy.

"Siapa?" Lucius bertanya, tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh istrinya.

Ia membukanya, melihat kalung tutup botol butterbeer itu masih disana. Ia memungutnya perlahan-lahan—sedikit dramatis. "Dia memberikanku ini." Ujar Narcissa, sambil menunjukkanya kepada Lucius. Lucius mengambilnya dari Narcissa, dan melihat benda itu dengan seksama.

Wajahnya langsung mengeras. Ia hanya tahu siapa satu-satunya orang yang mengenakan kalung aneh seperti itu. Ditambah, ia kenal betul dengan tutup botol butterbeer itu karena kalung yang dibawa Narcissa itu adalah kalung yang digunakan Luna saat ia muncul. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak ingat kalung itu jika ia pernah menyentuh benda itu? Tapi, kapan Luna memberikannya? Lucius tidak mengingat Luna dan Narcissa pernah berbicara satu sama lain.

"Tutup botol butterbeer? Apa maksudnya, Cissy?" Tanya Lucius, ia berpura-pura tidak sengaja menjaga ekspresinya seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan memang ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Narcissa menggeleng, tapi ia memberikan kalung itu kepada Lucius. Laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu memandangnya lagi, kali ini lebih lekat. Nafasnya semakin tertahan begitu mengetahui jika kalung itu benar-benar milik Luna. _"_ Butter memberikan ini kepadaku," Narcissa mengatakan.

"Luna Butter?" Narcissa mengangguk. "Tapi...apa maksudnya?" Suara Lucius lirih, ia terguncang.

Narcissa menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut yang ia tata sedikit berantakan, hampir menutupi keningnya. "Ia hanya mengatakan jika tujuannya memberikan kalung ini adalah agar ia bisa mengenali dirinya suatu saat nanti," jelas Narcissa. "Aku masih tidak paham maksudnya sampai saat ini," Narcissa menambahkan, sama bingungnya.

"Tapi, apa maksudnya?" Lucius bertanya lagi, kali ini ia memandang Narcissa dengan kedua matanya.

"Entahlah, Lucius. Saat aku melihat Lovegood, rasanya aku langsung teringat pada Butter." Itu bukanlah jawaban yang diharapkan Lucius. Jawaban yang ingin didengar Lucius adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan 'kenapa ia memberikan tutup botol butterbeer kepada Narcissa? Apa yang ingin diberitahukan oleh Luna kepada Narcissa?'

"Butter mungkin hanya memberikan itu sebagai tanda pertemanan. Ia mungkin mencoba berteman denganmu karena kau dan Bella selalu sinis kepadanya," Lucius mencoba memberikan penjelasan logis. Ia tidak ingin Narcissa sampai menduga, apalagi mengetahuinya. Walaupun sebenarnya, Narcissa sudah merasakan ada yang janggal dengan Butter.

"Tapi Lovegood juga mengenakan kalung tutup butterbeer," Narcissa akhirnya membantah. Lucius terasa seperti dicekik oleh Hagrid. "Apa jangan-jangan Butter adalah Lovegood?" Dugaan Narcissa berhasil menohok Lucius lebih keras lagi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menelan ludah, meskipun wajahnya terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Lucius menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mencari alasan-alasan yang logis. Ia membenarkan duduknya untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Lalu setelahnya ia melemparkan pandangan kepada Narcissa dengan dengusan seakan-akan Narcissa sedang melucu. Lucius bersuara, "Jangan konyol, Cissy! Itu hal paling mustahil yang pernah kudengar. Jika Butter adalah Luna, maka tidak mungkin ia bisa sama." nadanya begitu biasa.

"Tapi mereka begitu mirip, Lucius. Aku tahu kau memikirkan hal yang sama." Suara Narcissa agak meninggi walaupun lebih berkesan seperti ditahan.

Lucius tertawa aneh, seakan-akan menganggap itu adalah lelucon. Namun faktanya, ia sedang mentertawakan dirinya dan hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Ia memijit keningnya, lalu berkata, "Harus kuakui jika mereka memang _sedikit_ mirip. Tapi mengatakan jika Butter adalah Luna merupakan hal konyol, dan kau sendiri tahu jika itu tidak mungkin." Lucius memilah-milah setiap katanya dengan baik sebelum mengucapnya.

Narcissa memandang Lucius lebih dalam lagi, mencoba mencari-cari apapun yang ditunjukkan oleh Lucius dimatanya. "Mungkin kau benar. Banyak penyihir yang mempunyai wajah mirip sekarang," jawab Narcissa menyerah. Lucius diam-diam merasa lega karena Narcissa akhirnya menyerah. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam pernikahan mereka, Lucius dan Narcissa membahas tentang Butter. Lucius seperti janjinya, berlaku seolah-olah semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.

Ia harus melakukan ini—berbohong kepada siapapun termasuk kepada Narcissa atau bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus terus menekan angka kematian siapapun serendah mungkin melalui hal kecil sekalipun; seperti memilah-milah perkataan. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Lucius tidak bisa menerima resiko apapun. Ia harus memikirkan setiap langkah dengan bijak.

-ooOOoo-

Luna selesai dengan ramuan yang diberikan Snape. Ia meminumnya sampai habis meskipun rasanya begitu menyedihkan. Tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur karena Snape masih mau memberikan makanan dan ramuan kepadanya. Ia bahkan tidak mematikan _Lumos Maxima_ yang ia ucapkan. Jika Luna tidak salah menghitung, mungkin Lumos Maxima itu akan benar-benar meredup dalam beberapa menit. Saat ini sudah mulai meredup karena penggunanya berada di jarak yang cukup jauh.

Luna memindahkan piring itu kedekat pintu agar diambil oleh siapa saja yang akan mengambilnya nanti. Namun saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bawah piring. Ia tidak menyadari itu karena tenaganya terlalu terkuras untuk memperhatikan hal detil. Ia mengambilnya, dan itu merupakan sebuah surat yang ditulis dengan cepat disebuah berkamen tua berukuran sepuluh sentimeter dimasing-masing sisinya.

Luna mendekatkannya lagi dicahaya yang mulai meredup. Ia agak kesulitan membaca tulisan itu, namun ia mengenali siapa yang menulis surat kecil tersebut. Lantas ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, meskipun belum mengetahui apa isi dari surat tersebut.

 _Luna Lovegood,_

 _Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi, dan apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, karena Dia akan menyiksamu lebih sakit daripada yang aku lakukan padamu. Aku akan mengerti jika kau mungkin akan membenciku setelah ini._

 _Aku berjanji untuk memastikan keselamatanmu, meskipun kau mungkin harus tertahan disini agak lama. Aku akan tetap mencari cara untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini dengan selamat. Selain itu, aku mohon, aku mohon kepadamu untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang akan membuatmu berada dalam bahaya. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak disiksa seperti tadi, dan memperbesar peluangmu untuk selamat._

 _Untuk sekarang, aku hanya bisa memintamu untuk bersabar dan teruslah berdoa jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengupayakan yang terbaik untukmu._

 _Bertahanlah, Luna._

 _Lusie._

 _P.s. : surat ini akan terbakar sendiri jika kau menghendakinya. Tapi jika kau ingin menyimpannya, pastikan hanya dirimu yang mengetahuinya. Aku tahu kau mempunyai banyak hal untuk disampaikan kepadaku. Kau bisa mengatakannya kepada Snape, dia akan menyampaikannya padaku._

"Dari sekian banyak nama samaran ia memilih 'Lusie'?" Luna bergumam sendiri. "Kau benar-benar aneh, Lucius." Ia berkata demikian seakan-akan surat itu adalah Lucius.

Dan disana, surat itu benar-benar berakhir. Luna tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat membaca tambahan di bagian bawah. Ia—Lucius masih begitu percaya diri jika Luna akan menyimpan suratnya. Yah, meskipun kenyataannya Luna akan menyimpan surat itu. Bukan karena alasan khusus seperti 'kenang-kenangan' dari Lucius atau semacamnya.

Melainkan, ia percaya jika suatu hari nanti kesulitan akan menjerat Lucius begitu Dark Lord kalah. Dan ia berencana menggunakan surat itu untuk membela Lucius jika memang benar-benar tidak ada yang membelanya. Mungkin jika hanya Luna satu-satunya pembela, setidaknya hukuman bagi Lucius akan sedikit berkurang nantinya. Dan Luna tidak harus merasa bersalah jika orang yang menolongnya menjadi tersiksa. Lagi, ini bukan alasan pribadi.

Dirinya saat ini dalam proses 'mencoba melupakan Lucius' atau 'move on'dari Lucius. Ia sudah tidak ingin memiliki perasaan terlarang kepada seorang yang sudah beristri. Selain itu, ia menemukan dirinya tengah menyukai Neville. Bukan suka dalam artian lebih tinggi, melainkan hanya sebatas suka. Cintanya yang sebenarnya masih kepada Lucius; entah Lucius tahun 1971 atau Lucius tahun ini, Luna tidak tahu pasti. Mereka tetap orang yang sama.

Tapi rasa suka bisa tumbuh bukan? Itu berarti ada kesempatan bagi Luna untuk mencintai orang lain. Yang muda dan single.

Dan Luna memanfaatkan Neville untuk bisa pergi dari kehidupan Lucius. Terdengar kejam memang, tetapi ia harus melakukan ini atau akan ada hati yang terluka. Narcissa misalnya.

Yah, segala sesuatu tidak bisa dipaksakan memang. Luna masih mencintai Lucius, dan itu adalah kebenaran yang tak terbantahkan untuk saat ini. Keadaan yang buruk membawanya kembali bertemu dengan Lucius, dan membuat perasaan itu semakin dalam. Kadang ia merasa, sebanyak apapun ia menyukai Neville, namun pada akhirnya kepada Lucius-lah cintanya berlabuh.

Luna tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk itu. Cinta bukanlah hal yang bisa dikendalikan oleh manusia

Benar, bukan?

Luna melipat surat itu dan menyelipkannya di kaos kaki yang ia pakai. Setidaknya, dengan surat itu ia tidak harus merasa benar-benar sendiri. Meskipun hanya secarik surat yang ditulis dengan buru-buru oleh Lucius, itu dapat menghangatkan hatinya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **A/N Whoah! Akhirnya saya update setelah sekian bulan hiatus. Hasil yang buruk, and i know it. Saya akan terus berusaha menulis dan menyelesaikan fic-fic multichapter yang saya buat meskipun harus memakan waktu bertahun-tahun.**

 **Saya juga minta maaf karena update di chapter ini sangat buruk. Dan jujur ini update terburuk saya di WFM II. Saya benar-benar akan berusaha sekuat tenaga :')**

 **So, sebagai permohonan maaf, saya mau minta voting.**

 **Kepada siapa Luna harus dikapalkan?**

 **A* Lucius**

 **B* Neville**

 **C* Lainnya.**

 **Silakan ditulis di kolom review. Setiap kritik, saran dan masukan akan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati. Jika ada pertanyaan, silakan ditanyakan. Akan saya jawab sebisanya :)**

 **Need answer:** itu Lumos Maxima bisa meredup sendiri yah? Soalnya saya pernah baca di forum HP kalau lumos maxima bisa redup.


End file.
